


DWARF GOURAMI

by Fuil_agus_deora (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Connor Needs A Hug, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Hank Anderson and Connor are Family, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Please Don’t Hate Me, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), everyone is human, if it ever gets better, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fuil_agus_deora
Summary: Connor has a problem.He doesn’t think that people notice, but they do.He’s sinking into ruin, denying it.-A couple of drabbles about Connor’s worsening health and how people in his life notice.
Relationships: Background Reed900, Slight Connor/Markus
Kudos: 13





	DWARF GOURAMI

Power.

Scattered all over the table, some hidden in the scratches of the worndown wood.

Red. Red. Red.

Bright crimson.

Much like the life essence of almost everything, blood.

The powder fascinated him, fine and dusty. 

Gathered into piles, lines rather, with a new razor blade. 

Almost inviting.

Almost.

The high was euphoric, intoxicating, addicting; but the comedown left him jittery and paranoid. 

It was subtle.

At first.

  
  
It became more addicting, and his body craved _more_. He was never satisfied.

Satisfaction didn’t really exist, right? No one was truly satisfied. No one he’s ever met, at least.

At least, that’s what he believed.  
  
It became a habit, which was not what he was aiming for. Weeks had already passed since he first tried it, and Hank was already a bit suspicious. 

Connor would sneak into the bathroom, locking his stall, just to take a hit and ward off withdrawal. 

That was the nature of drugs, and deadly curiosity was killing the cat.


End file.
